Where His Contentment Lies
by SH23
Summary: 'She placed both the things on the table before him. She tapped the book lightly. Sasuke lowered his gaze to find her finger resting on the book's title. 'The Language of Flowers'. "Why don't you get your flower… some flowers?" said the lady with a sly grin.' Set during Sasuke's post 699 journey. Sasuke-centric. SasuSaku. SasuGaa/Naru/Kaka broship. Prequel to Return & Reciprocate.
1. Petals (Prologue)

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I'm finally back with some more SasuSaku. This is the promised prequel to 'Return & Reciprocate' and though each story can be read without having to read the other one, I suggest reading both for better understanding of some of the themes and because while 'Return & Reciprocate' mainly highlights Sakura's point of view, this is something from Sasuke's side. It doesn't really matter which you read first though, but I would go for 'Return & Reciprocate', the link to which you can find under my stories. This chapter is mainly Sasuke-centric but SasuSaku is heavily implied. Also, Team 7 fluff. Enjoy! :')

* * *

><p>'<em>I must <em>_**avenge**__.'_

Those had been the words he had lived by for almost a decade of his life. In his head, there had always been someone he had to punish, something he had to destroy, some score he had to settle. In his head, there had always been fragments of a broken past.

_'I must __**repent**__.'_

Those had been the words that had splattered a blotch of white on the infinite black of his mind. In his head, there were now things he had to see, things he had to fix and things he had to protect; _people_ he had to protect; _bonds_ he had to_ protect_. In his head, there was now hope of a brighter future.

Sasuke inhaled as he strutted through the meadow he had located a while ago, eyes on the book he was holding up to his face. He paused and looked around curiously.

_'Nowhere to be seen,' _he concluded mentally before letting out a low, exasperated groan and continuing forward again.

It had been thirteen months since Sasuke had set off on his journey. This journey, he had decided, would serve a lot of important purposes. He would use it to see the world with a new perspective, he would use it to find answers to the many questions he had in his mind and most importantly, he would use it to repent; to make amends for the sins he had committed, to provide time for things to heal, also for himself to heal. Some objectives had been easier to achieve than others. Some people had been more forgiving than others.

Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts as his feet instinctively stopped before a tree trunk. Another two steps and he would've run straight into it. A defeated sigh escaped his lips and he settled down on the grass, resting his head against the tree. He closed his eyes and inhaled again, taking in the different aromas surrounding him and letting his book fall to his side.

The previous night had been a sleepless one again. Sasuke had spent most of it contemplating the hostility he had encountered upon entering Kumogakure. He had been forced to leave almost immediately after and it had, very honestly, felt terrible. He had heard that he would not be welcome there and so, had put off visiting the village for quite some time but he had to do it sooner or later, he thought. And so, he had. But the anything but hospitable behavior had also, unfortunately, left him with no roof to sleep under. Though that hadn't been a first. On his journey, Sasuke had spent many nights sleeping under the stars, only never because he had been refused any shelter. Mostly just because there was no suitable edifice nearby or simply because the sky made him feel more connected to those dear to him. Those _waiting_ for him back home. _Home_.

Sasuke wanted to go home. On such a night, when he was being forced to sleep out, rejected, he more than anything wanted to go home. At first he hadn't been sure he even had a place he could call home anymore, if Konoha was still his home but he had run into an old man on the road the other day; a man who was on his way home.

'As long as someone, somewhere's waitin' for ya to come back, ya know ya have a home, boy,' he had said.

And that's when it had hit him. Naruto was waiting for him. Sakura... was waiting for him. And even though he felt guilty for making them wait so much and a part of him feared that they would eventually waver; that his best friend would finally give up on him and the girl who had showered him with unconditional love would ultimately move on, he liked to believe that as long as they were alive, he would have somewhere he could call home.

But since he knew he couldn't really go home yet, he wanted sleep to come to him. Because sometimes when he slept, he would dream of them. Gone were the days when all he could dream about were blood stained floors and walls, when all he could hear were deafening screams, now he would see flashes of orange and silver, blue and pink. A lot of pink. He would feel strands of pink silk tickle his neck and slender arms wrap around his back and he would wake up feeling comforted. And so, he wanted to sleep, he needed the comfort that night. But it never came.

At dawn, he had decided that it was time for a break and that he would spend the day doing something he had been thinking about for quite some time. Something he just simply... _wanted_ to do, a wish without a reason. So now, at noon, he was here, in this meadow he had heard so much about. The meadow that was supposed to be home to some of the rarest flowers in the world. And as he relaxed under the scarce shade of what he presumed were overhanging leaves, a slight breeze brushing against his face, he wondered if a day would ever come when he would simply be done with everything he had to do and could just spend his time fulfilling wishes without reasons. He wondered if and how he would ever be fully... content.

He opened his eyes as he felt something soft caress his left cheek. He brought his sole hand up to his face and plucked off a petal that, on inspection, was all too familiarly shaped, all too familiarly pink. He looked up and realized that he had been leaning against a cherry blossom tree all along. He shook his head; the things lack of sleep could make one miss. He then smiled as he examined the petal again and wondered if this was a sign, if this was… his answer.

'Sakura…,' he said aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than what I usually write, guys, I just really wanted to end it with him saying her name. Yes, I know I'm a tease. :P But to be honest, the main point of this chapter was to lightly touch (and make you guys think about) all the things I'll be covering in the upcoming chapters i.e. Sasuke's book, why he's in a meadow (Though I'm sure the ones who've read 'Return and Reciprocate' would have already figured that one out), his dreams etc. So, this was basically just me setting up the stage for this story, giving you an idea of what Sasuke's been doing and how Sakura's clearly on his mind. So, I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think!  
>Oh and lastly, you can expect at least 2 more chapters for this fic (and then I'll be working on the sequel) but I might also add a few more if inspiration hits! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Ambrosia

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, guys. Compared to Return & Reciprocate, I didn't get much of a response for this story so I'm wondering if you guys are disappointed? The lack of feedback is a little discouraging to be honest but I still tried to put up a good chapter for you. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>'Sakura...,' he said aloud.<p>

_Of course._ Of course, she had invaded his thoughts again. It had been over a year since his mind had entered a vicious cycle of painting itself pink, _strikingly_ pink every few minutes. And sometimes, Sasuke was terrified. Terrified of how he felt blood rush throughout his body and how his stomach churned uncomfortably when he thought about her. He was not an idiot. He knew what these feelings were and he felt guilty. He felt guilty longing for something he didn't deserve.

He felt guilty for what he had done in the past and he felt guilty for what he knew he would do in the future. No, he would not hurt her. At least, he would try not to. But he would _claim_ her. He would _keep_ her. He would keep her with him, for himself, forever. And that, to him, was the most selfish thing he could think of. That was what made him feel guiltier than he could handle. He knew she loved him and so, he had convinced himself that she'd be happy with him but deep down, he knew that after everything he had put her through, he didn't deserve her. And she didn't deserve him. She deserved someone who was everything he wasn't. But being as heinous as he was, he knew he could never see her with someone else.

His mind went back to a day that, despite his best efforts to forget, had remained etched in his brain.

A few days after his last battle with Naruto, Sakura had visited his hospital room to check on his injuries. He had been sitting up on the bed, legs dangling from the side as Sakura examined what remained of his left arm, when, suddenly, they had received what was in his opinion a very rude interruption. Someone had actually had the audacity to knock on the door during his check up and then enter without even waiting for permission.

'Sakura-san,' a man called out, still half concealed behind the door.

He was wearing a uniform similar to Sakura's so Sasuke guessed he was a medic-nin working at the hospital as well.

'Ah, Hitoshi-san, I'm a little busy right now,' Sakura responded apologetically. 'Can we talk later?'

'O-oh, but I was just heading out,' the man started again. 'And I just wanted to ask you if you, maybe, wanted to get something to eat together?'

_What._ Had that bastard not heard her say that she was busy? _With him_. How dare he not respect her wishes to be left alone? _With him_. How dare he interrupt_ his_ time with her and that too to ask her out? Pfft. To think the likes of him had actually thought he had a chance with Sakura. The mere idea was infuriating. Sasuke turned his head away in disgust.

_'Go ahead, Sakura. Reject him,'_ he commanded mentally.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Hitoshi-san, I have a lot of work to do,' replied Sakura and was that a pink tinge on her cheeks?

_What._ She was blushing because of that idiot? Sasuke felt a lump form in the middle of his throat and he could swear his insides were burning as if a fire jutsu had just been released within his body. In his indignation, he almost didn't see the man leave and Sakura turn to him nervously.

'S-Sasuke-kun,' she started hesitantly. 'Why are you glaring at me like that?'

And that's when he had realized it. She was blushing because of _him_. Because of _his_ gaze.

'Hn' he grunted in triumph.

'H-huh?' blinked Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk.

After she had left the room, he had spent a lot of time just lying on his bed and thinking. Thinking about why the feeling that had stirred up inside him a little while ago hadn't felt new. Trying to recall just when he had felt something akin to this before. And then, damn his memory, he had remembered.

_'It was Naruto who saved you.'_

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. Why were all these memories resurfacing again? Why were all these _feelings_ resurfacing again? Sasuke opened his eyes. Did he really... love her?

He sighed because a part of him already knew the answer. In his heart, he _knew_. He knew that he had for quite some time now.

Sasuke buried his face in his pillow.

_'I can't. I can't do anything about it right now. I have other things to take care of first,'_ he reminded himself.

But Sasuke knew, even then, that one day, the right time would come and he felt more selfish than ever because he... he really wanted Sakura to wait for him.

He smiled because as despicable of a thought as it may have been, he knew she would.

And so, here he was, in this meadow, still as despicable and selfish as ever. He couldn't even think about letting her go and thus, he had concluded that he would do the only thing he could at this point. He would try to make himself worthy of her love. He would become someone that would take away her pain, not cause it. He would become someone who could make her smile. He would love her, as much as she had loved him all these years. He would return every ounce of love she had given him, with interest.

Sasuke picked up the book that had fallen next to him. He skimmed through the pages, stopping at the one he had been on earlier.

'Ambrosia,' he muttered, carefully reading out the title of the page and examining the drawing of said flower. Scribbled beneath the drawing were two words. _'Requited love'_. And then further down on the page were some roughly written paragraphs.

'_According to this book, it has to be here somewhere,'_ mused Sasuke, looking around again. _'That lady better not have given me an unauthentic book.'_

He thought back to the time when he had obtained this particular book. He had been somewhere near Kirigakure and the day had been somewhat cold so when he had spotted an inn serving warm tea to travelers, he had decided to go inside and have some. On entering, however, he had changed his mind for there were an awful lot of couples making out in every corner and cheesy decorations all around the place. He had turned to leave but before he could, an old lady had blocked his path.

'Won't you have some tea, kiddo?' she asked, voice slightly shaky and eyes crinkled up merrily.

Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to say no, so he agreed and let her lead him to a table.

'Why is a handsome young man like you alone on a day like today?' she inquired as he sat down.

He blinked. 'A day like today?'

The lady let out a small chuckle. 'Don't tell me you forgot what day it is today?'

Sasuke looked on confusedly.

'It's 'White Day', kiddo!' she informed cheerfully.

White Day. No wonder the atmosphere was as it was.

'Don't you have a special girl you need to repay for Valentine's?' the lady pried on.

Valentine's. Back when they were kids, Sakura had always given him hand-made chocolates on Valentine's. He had hated sweets from the very beginning but a few times, out of curiosity, he had tried the ones she made and they hadn't tasted half bad. He had never let her know though nor had he ever returned the favor on White Day. She really did deserve someone better.

'What's her name?' the feminine voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

She was now seated on the chair opposite to him. Sasuke hesitated.

'Who's name?' he said.

'The girl you're thinking about, of course,' she winked.

'… Sakura,' he mumbled.

'Well, isn't that a pretty name,' smiled the lady.

'Hn.'

'Does she know how you feel about her?'

Sasuke blinked. How did _she _know how he felt about Sakura?

'Don't look so surprised, it's pretty obvious,' the lady added with a laugh.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. 'No,' he said briefly.

'Well,' said the lady as she stood up. 'I have just the thing for you. Just you wait.'

And with that, she had retreated to a room he could see at a slight distance. Sasuke waited patiently and after a few minutes, the lady returned with a cup in one hand and a small book in the other. She placed both the things on the table before him. She tapped the book lightly. Sasuke lowered his gaze to find her finger resting on the book's title. _'The Language of Flowers'_.

'Why don't you get your flower… some flowers?' said the lady with a sly grin.

'Hm?' was all Sasuke could say at that time.

Only after going through the book had he realized how clever her words had been. He could use flowers to express everything his words couldn't. He just had to use the right ones. And predictably, his brain had picked some of the rarest. And to find one of them was the very reason he was in this meadow at the moment. But unfortunately, his search had proven to be a disappointment so far. However, there was no way he was giving up.

He got back to his feet. He would find it. He didn't care how tired he was and he didn't care how long it would take, he would definitely find it. And then he would find the rest he had chosen too. He would definitely not fail. Because after everything she had done for him, his flower deserved these flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know the ending line was a little too cheesy but eh, what the hell? :3 Anyway, please give me feedback. It really encourages me to write. And a special thank you to all you lovely people who did leave me some feedback for this story. :')  
>I have decided to write 4 more chapters for this after all; the last one will be more of an epilogue though, similar to how the previous one was a prologue.<p>

Oh and a little shout-out to a guest who left me a review under the name '**Mars**'. I'm glad you like my work but I feel bad that all the SasuSaku hate has brought you down, so I've put up a little note on my profile that sort of gives a more positive view on things. So, I hope you read that and that it makes you feel better. :) And if any other SasuSaku fans have also been feeling negative lately, I hope it helps you guys feel better too.


	3. Lemon Blossom

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, I haven't been well. I made this chapter longer though to make up for the tardiness and I'm really happy with it so, I hope you guys like it. Shout-out to **choco24**, I dedicate this one to you! ^^

* * *

><p>The Sun hung low in the horizon, its diminishing rays painting the sky in hues of gold and pink.<p>

'Kazekage-sama.'

Gaara lifted his head to find one of his attendants standing in the doorway of his office.

'Yes?' he responded.

'There is a message from the gates,' began the attendant. 'Uchiha Sasuke has arrived. Again.'

A faint smirk found its way to Gaara's lips. 'Grant him entry. Again.'

.-.-.

_Flop_. Sasuke let himself drop on the first clay bench that came his way. He exhaled.

It had been a tough trip. The blazing Sun had been difficult to endure and the scorching sand had rendered the protection of his shoes useless.

'Sunagakure,' he said, to no one in particular. 'It's been a while.'

Sunagakure had become one of Sasuke's favorite stops to make. Partly because here, the people were fairly less aggressive towards him and partly because here, he would get news about Konoha. For both those things, he had one person to thank.

'Gaara,' he mumbled as he turned to look at the spherical structure in the heart of the village.

After the 'Fourth Shinobi World War', out of all the 'Kages', Gaara had been the most cordial with him and easily permitted him entrance to his village whenever he arrived, this being his third time. He understood that it was probably all because of both their bonds with Naruto. The first time he had requested entrance in Sunagakure, Gaara had publically announced that if Naruto trusted him, so did he and further, he had instructed that all residents treat him as they would any other guest. That had made Sasuke's goals easier to accomplish and he had managed to help a lot of people within his first stay. Then, on the night that he was leaving, Gaara had approached and told him that Naruto and Sakura were doing well but that he should fulfill his journey and return to them as soon as he could.

Over a year had gone by since that night but here Sasuke was, not in Konoha, but in Suna again. This time, however, he had a special motive. During his second visit, Sasuke had discovered that to compensate for the lack of naturally found vegetation, Sunagakure had a huge flower shop. The unusual greenery outside the shop had caught his attention and so, he had walked in. There, he had met an old man who explained how he had decided to import flowers from all over the world and open this shop so that the people of Sunagakure could also enjoy simple, kind gestures such as giving flowers to a loved one with ease. On learning that Sasuke was originally from Konoha, the man had insisted on giving Sasuke a gift, simply because most of his imports came from Konoha's local flower shop, Yamanaka Hana. Sasuke had tried to refuse but the man had convinced him that there were plenty more at the shop and that someday, the item could come in handy for a traveler like him so, he had ended up accepting it. Surprisingly, the man had been right.

Sasuke set his bag down on the bench, next to him, and opened it. He dug in and withdrew a small, purple glass bottle.

The bottle, the man had explained, contained a special potion, which could be used to revitalize flowers and to keep them from wilting for extended periods. Sasuke had never thought he could have any use for a thing like that but as luck would have it, it was one of the things he needed the most right now.

He held the bottle in place between his thighs and spun open the lid, which was actually a pipette of sorts, and filled it with a little of the liquid from the bottle. He then pulled out the pipette. After making sure he had drawn the right amount of potion, he loosely put the pipette back in the bottle. He carefully placed the bottle on the bench and started looking through his bag again. This time, he drew out a large, light pink flower; an 'Ambrosia'. He smiled proudly at it as the memory of how arduous the search for it had been resurfaced. He set it in his lap and pulled the small pipette out of the bottle again. Sasuke sighed a little at how simple tasks had become so much more complicated after losing most of his left arm. Perhaps he would accept that prosthetic arm after returning after all. But for now, he had to focus on the task at hand. He squeezed the pipette and let one drop of the potion fall on the flower's stem and one on one of its petals.

After that, he refastened the lid over the bottle and held it up against the light to examine it. More than half of it had already been used up. So, one of the reasons he had come to Suna again was to get more of the potion. He needed a lot more considering he didn't plan on returning to Konoha for at least another few months and he just had to keep all the flowers he would get for Sakura from wilting till then. He would probably buy all of it, he thought, just to be safe. He then snorted inwardly at how protective he had become about flowers of all things. Sakura really was driving him insane, wasn't she? He really was in love, wasn't he? He didn't doubt it because he not only had come for more potion but also to get another one of the flowers he had chosen. In fact, that had been the main reason for this visit. The book had mentioned something about it being occasionally available in flower shops so, Sasuke was sure he'd be able to find it in a shop with a collection as large and diverse as Sunagakure's. So, all in all, he had come here again… because of Sakura.

'Are you aware of the flower on your lap?'

Sasuke didn't have to turn to recognize the man who had just landed on his right.

'I am aware, Gaara,' he replied.

Gaara. More than once in his life, there had been a time when Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kill this very man. But time really had the most wondrous ability to change things. To change people.

'Sakura-san will be pleased,' stated Gaara with a smirk, taking a seat at the other edge of the bench.

Sasuke felt his ears change color. Since when had he, Uchiha Sasuke, become so readable? He stuffed both the potion and the flower back inside his bag and placed it by his feet, away from Gaara.

'Don't be nervous,' started Gaara again. 'I understand.'

'Shut up,' snapped Sasuke.

Gaara chuckled.

'Just don't… tell her.'

'Oh, I won't,' assured Gaara. 'I won't make your confession any easier.'

'Confession'. The word made Sasuke feel uncomfortable on so many levels. He was sure his embarrassment was getting across and he had to resist the urge to just bury his face in his hand. So, when Gaara began to change the topic, Sasuke almost sighed of relief. Almost.

'Anyway, what brings you here this time?' he said.

Great. What was he supposed to say now?

'I… have my reasons.'

'I know that, I merely asked you to state them.'

'I'd rather not.'

Eye contact followed.

Gaara smirked again before closing his eyes, folding his arms and leaning back against the bench. 'Well, then I hope you've thought about getting something for Naruto as well.'

Sasuke nearly gaped. Could this guy really read him as easily as he made it seem? How the heck had he figured out that he was here to get a present for Sakura?

Uchiha Sasuke was stumped, but he kept his composure nevertheless.

'I have,' he replied. And he really had. He had even thought about getting Kakashi something before his return.

'There's a place here that sells instant ramen in the strangest of flavors. You could get some of those,' said Gaara.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'I would've figured that out even if you hadn't mentioned it.'

Gaara opened an eye and looked at him derisively. 'Are you suggesting that you know Naruto better than I do?'

'Yes,' replied Sasuke.

Pfft. Naruto was _his_ best friend. Gaara could only hope to be on the same level as him. Knowing that he liked ramen was no big deal. Nearly _everybody_ knew that.

'That's funny considering you've been absent from his life for the majority of time in these recent years,' countered Gaara.

'Hn,' snorted Sasuke. 'Even if I hadn't seen him a single time in ten years, I would still know him more than you ever could.'

'Hah,' crowed Gaara. 'Look at you now; all optimistic. What a change.'

'_I'm_ optimistic?' responded Sasuke, disbelief dripping from his voice. 'And to think I actually thought you could read me earlier. I gave you far too much credit.'

'If you mean the guesses about Sakura-san, then I'm afraid you give_ yourself _too much credit when it comes to concealing your feelings,' started Gaara mockingly. 'An eight year old could've figured those things out.'

No. _No_. Was it really _that_ obvious?

'You're… you're lying,' muttered Sasuke, turning away to hide the hint of pink on his cheeks.

Gaara let out a chuckle. 'It is both pitiful and amusing to see how awkward you become when the topic is brought up.'

Sasuke stood up. Gaara did too.

'Where are you going?' questioned Gaara.

'I have something to do,' replied Sasuke.

'Do it later. You've had a difficult journey. You should rest for now,' advised Gaara. 'Here,' he continued, taking out a small piece of paper and handing it to Sasuke. 'I arranged a room for you. This has the address.'

Sasuke nodded in gratitude.

'Alright then,' sighed Gaara, turning around. 'I should be getting back to work now.'

'Gaara,' started Sasuke.

'Hm?'

'How are they?'

Gaara smiled and then started walking. 'They're waiting for you.'

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to smile. They were _waiting_. They were_ still_ waiting and that was all Sasuke needed to keep him going. Until the day… until the day he could finally return home.

Sasuke opened the chit Gaara had given him and started following the address written on it. It led him to a rest house. His room had already been booked and he didn't have much to worry about. That night, he slept peacefully. That night, he dreamed a new dream. He saw black hair and green eyes. He saw a family.

The next morning, he woke up smiling. After a few minutes of getting himself cleaned up, he set out into the streets of Sunagakure again. He was well rested now and there was no reason to delay getting what he had come here for in the first place. He started making his way to the flower shop.

The next flower on his list was an 'Agrimony'; the flower that symbolized gratitude. Gratitude, he felt, was something that had always been significant for them. 'Thank you' were words that could always bridge the distance between them, the words that could convey, albeit not fully, how important she was to him. Giving her a flower that represented thankfulness only seemed fitting.

He entered the shop, the sound of wind chimes indicating his arrival.

'Ah, welcome!' greeted a girl, seemingly in her teens, standing behind the counter. 'How can I help you?'

Sasuke looked around. Where was the old man he had met last time? And why was this girl here instead?

'Where is Kazuya-san?' he questioned.

'Oh, Otou-san wasn't feeling well today,' explained the girl. 'So, I'm here in his place. Was there something particular that you needed from him?'

'Agrimony,' said Sasuke, getting right to business. 'Do you have it here?'

'Agrimony?' repeated the girl. 'Hmm,' she mused, tapping her chin lightly. 'I think I know where Otou-san keeps those.'

She slid out from behind the counter and paced towards a particular corner.

'I'm Kumiko, by the way,' she started again, looking back at him as she moved around some mud pots. 'What's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before.'

Sasuke remained silent. He was aware of the way this girl was looking at him. He had received similar looks from countless girls during his early years in Konoha and then, from a few during his journey as well.

'What? Don't you have a name?' she chuckled.

Sasuke sighed. 'Have you found the flower yet?'

'I'm looking for it. Are you in a hurry?'

'I am.'

'Oh, do you have to go somewhere?'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This girl was poking her nose in his business way too much for his liking.

'Ah, here it is!' exclaimed Kumiko, lifting up a pot with small, yellow flowers. 'How many do you need?'

'Just one stem,' replied Sasuke.

'Got it,' she nodded, carefully picking out a stem before setting the pot back down in its place. 'Hey, I was wondering,' she continued, walking up to him. 'Since you seem to be new here, would you like me to show you around later?'

He chose not to respond.

'Maybe we could go get some lunch together during my break?' she smiled shyly.

Sasuke blinked. Memories came rushing back.

'_Sakura.'_

_He had been about to knock on the door to her office when she had suddenly rushed out._

'_Oh, Sasuke-kun,' she beamed, breathless. 'What brings you here? Are you feeling okay?'_

_It had only been a few days since his discharge from the hospital so Sasuke thought it was natural for Sakura to assume that he was here about his health. But in truth, that wasn't the reason at all. Now that he had healed, he knew he had to leave again soon. And so, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before that._

'_I have to go the market,' was his excuse this time. 'I haven't been there in quite some time so, I need you to come with me.'_

_Sasuke saw her eyes light up for a second before she lowered them to look at the ground._

'_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun,' she frowned. 'I have an important appointment I need to get to right now. But maybe we could get some lunch together during my break? And then after that, I'll take you to the market, okay?'_

_Sasuke had accepted her proposal gladly._

How dare she? How dare this girl ask him to have lunch with her when he already had someone to do just that? Sakura was the only one allowed to ask him to have lunch with her. How dare this girl think she could take her place? Didn't she know he already had someone? Well, she should have known.

'I already have someone…,' the words came out of Sasuke's mouth before his conscious brain had even begun to form the sentence.

The emotion in his own voice stunned him and he didn't see Kumiko also blink in surprise before smiling sadly in acceptance and returning behind the counter.

He was angry. Didn't this girl understand how Sakura would feel if she was here right now? Didn't she realize how infuriating it was to see someone else try to get close to the person you love? Well, Sasuke did. And he would not let anyone make Sakura feel that way.

'Here you go,' Kumiko's voice snapped him out of his trance as she placed the flower stem on the counter before him.

Suddenly, a thought struck him.

'Sorry, I'll take a lemon blossom instead.'

Kumiko's brows furrowed in confusion before she nodded and retreated towards the further end of the shop again.

Lemon blossom. A flower that symbolized fidelity. Sasuke would assure Sakura that he would never betray her. He would promise her that he would always belong to her and to her alone. And as for his gratitude, Sasuke would convey that verbally. Just as he always had.

'Is this alright?' Kumiko called out to him, holding up a small, white flower.

Sasuke nodded and Kumiko walked back to the counter, gently carrying the flower in her hand.

'I'll also take that revitalization potion you have,' began Sasuke. 'As much as you're willing to sell.'

Kumiko's eyes widened in shock before an understanding smile found its way to her lips.

'That someone…,' she started. 'That someone is waiting for you back home, isn't she?'

'Yes,' replied Sasuke.

'You really love her, don't you?' giggled Kumiko, taking out a cardboard box filled with bottles of the wanted potion.

'I do,' declared Sasuke. Loud and clear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you guys like the Gaara bit? :P I hope you did because I personally love Gaara and that whole line he said in part 1 about Sasuke and him being similar and then everything he said to both Naruto and Sasuke in part 2 just made the head-canon that is this chapter work so, so much in my mind. I also always had this funny idea that Sasuke and him would compete over Naruto's friendship lol.  
>Anyway, the next chapter will probably be set around 'The Last' so, I hope you guys will look forward to it! :D<p> 


	4. Eucalyptus

**A/N:** Hi! This chapter is set around 'The Last' so, while keeping in line with the canon, I've put in some Sasu-Saku moments to make up for the lack of them in the actual movie. There are also some more surprise appearances in this one. And, I have to admit, writing this one gave me warm feels at a point. :3 So, I hope you like it too. Thoughts are in italics.

* * *

><p>'<em>This man… he seems familiar. Is that… those eyes… could it be… the Byakugan?'<em>

Hyuuga. The battered man lying before him was definitely a Hyuuga; the head of the clan, if he wasn't mistaken. But what was he doing here? That too in such a state. Sasuke's brain automatically assumed the worst. Was Konoha under attack?

_Whoosh_. A blinding sphere of light zoomed past him and seconds later, he heard a distant crash. Throwing the older man over his shoulder, Sasuke darted towards Konoha. He wasn't sure what was going on but he would not let anything, _anything_ harm the people he cared about. He would not let anything destroy his _home_.

He saw a second bright light descend from the sky and the sound of another collision followed. Meteors? His heartbeat quickened and his muscles tensed up as he got closer and closer to his destination, his body already preparing itself for a fight. Hundreds of thoughts filled his head.

Naruto. Was he there? Was he protecting the village? And Sakura. Was she okay? Was she putting herself out in the middle of it all again? Sasuke clenched his jaw. Kakashi. He was Hokage now. He had to have everything under control. But… what if he didn't?

'_I'm coming.'_

He wanted them to be safe. He _needed_ them to be safe till he got there. He would not lose them. He _could not_ lose them.

As the familiar gates came in sight, so did the large meteor threatening to obliterate the village any minute. Sasuke bolted inside, trained eyes scanning every inch for what they longed to find.

'If only Naruto-kun was around to save us!'

Sasuke's head jerked towards the source of the nervous cry; a couple of girls taking shelter in a small shed.

'_If only...?'_

Naruto _wasn't_ in Konoha? Damn that guy. Sasuke sped up. _Boom_. He looked up to find nearly half of the meteor demolished but also to see the remaining of it come hurling down. He leapt towards its predicted point of impact. A streak of silver caught his eye. He flung the body he was carrying towards Kakashi and channeled his chakra to his sole hand.

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

He pummeled his fist into the meteor. A flash. A roar. A glaring white enveloped the surroundings as the meteor disintegrated into tiny fragments.

'You…,' a voice called out from behind him.

He knew it all too well. Kakashi.

'If he isn't here,' started Sasuke. 'I guess I have to protect everything.'

Turning around, Sasuke looked at his old sensei briefly before dashing off again.

His palms were sweaty, his breath uneven and his mind was working overtime. He was an anxious mess. Naruto was away and he had seen Kakashi less than a minute ago, so where was Sakura? Was she still in the village? Was she hurt?

He jumped from roof to roof, looking through each street, each corner just to get a glimpse of pink. He didn't.

He landed in front of her house; or at least what used to be her house before he had set off on his journey. He didn't know if she still lived here but considering he had absolutely no clue where else to look for her, this was his best shot. He quietly moved closer to it, trying to sense her presence. Suddenly, the door clicked open and Sasuke, on instinct, jumped out of sight and hid behind some trees.

'Mebuki!' he heard a masculine voice call out as a blonde woman walked out the door. 'Come back inside, honey. I'm sure Sakura's fine.'

Sasuke recognized this woman. He had only seen her a couple of times before but there was no mistaking it. This was Sakura's mother.

'It's been days, Kizashi!' she argued back. 'There are comets falling from the sky! And did you not see that explosion just a minute ago? It's not going to hurt to ask the Hokage for news on our daughter!'

Sasuke felt something constrict inside his chest. She wasn't… here? She wasn't… in the village? It had been days?

'_Mission… she's probably on a mission,'_ Sasuke rationalized.

Was she with Naruto? A part of him hoped she was for he would be able to protect her but a part of him felt envious at the thought; the part of him that wanted her to be with _him_ right now, the part of him that wanted to protect her _himself_. Then, a third part of him said that she was a fully capable kunoichi who didn't need either of them to protect her. But that didn't mean he wouldn't.

'Hn. I don't care how strong she is. I have to protect her no matter what,' he muttered under his breath.

By then, Sakura's father had also walked out of the house and was standing next to his wife. His name was Kizashi, if Sasuke had heard right.

'Haruno Mebuki,' started Kizashi, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. 'Your daughter is one of the strongest kunoichi this village has given birth to. Have faith in her.'

Mebuki looked at her husband apprehensively before finally letting out a sigh and nodding. Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud too. Out of all the women Sasuke had ever seen in battle, Sakura was arguably the strongest. She was intelligent and clever. She was also a talented medic-nin, had excellent chakra control and was skilled in dispelling genjutsu. She would be… just fine. He would have faith in her too.

Mebuki and Kizashi returned inside their house and Sasuke set off towards the Konoha gates. The situation seemed to be under control now so, his work here was done. He would, however, stay in vicinity of the village for a while to make sure everything stayed okay.

He chose to walk this time, preserving as much of his energy stores as he could in case they were needed later. As he strolled through the last of the streets, a loud sigh caught his attention.

'Man, who knew something like this would happen?' he heard a man say. 'Thank God it has settled down for now. I was sure we were dead meat.'

He dismissed it and continued forward.

'Tell me about it,' another voice said. 'If I had known, I would've at least asked Sakura-san to be my girlfriend by now,' he finished with a chuckle.

Sasuke's head spun towards the men. He immediately recognized one of them.

'_You.' _

Sasuke glared at him.

It was the guy who had once interrupted his check-up with Sakura. Hitoshi, as Sasuke remembered Sakura saying.

'_So, it __**is**__ my Sakura that's being referred to,'_ mused Sasuke.

This guy had just signed his own death warrant. Sasuke continued to glower at him till the two men finally noticed and looked back, both confusion and fright evident on their faces.

'Stay away from Sakura,' he warned.

'E-eh?' Hitoshi managed to let out.

Sasuke raised his eye-brows threateningly.

'A-ah,' nodded Hitoshi hesitantly.

Giving him one last look, Sasuke continued towards the gates. After a minute or so, he stopped.

'Heh, this place,' he whispered as memories came back to him.

He strode up to that historic bench and stared at the place he had once set an unconscious Haruno Sakura on. He could almost still see her innocent twelve year old form just lying there, helpless and broken. That night, she had confessed her love to him. That night, she had made endless promises and had pleaded in the most desperate of ways just to keep him with her. And he? He had knocked her out cold.

'_Sakura… thank you.'_

But after that, he had held her longer than he should have. Right there. He remembered how he just stood right there, with her in his arms, for the longest time.

'If only I had a different path, Sakura...,' he had whispered to her.

He forced himself back to the present as he felt something tear deep inside his chest. That had all passed. Now, he had new life. A new path.

He started walking towards the gates again.

And this time, he would let her walk with him.

.-.-.

A couple of hours had passed since Sasuke's unplanned visit to Konoha came to an end. Now, he sat perched up on a tree branch, the gates of the village far but clearly visible from his spot. In his hand was a single, bright pink flower with a stem to match.

_Thud. _A team of five landed outside the gates. They looked pretty small from Sasuke's current position but he could still recognize all of them; two he would recognize even in his sleep.

There was that Nara guy who used to complain all the time. There was that irritating, pale guy who Sasuke still couldn't believe was meant to be his replacement. There was that Hyuuga girl who he had never really heard talking and huh? Was she holding the dobe's hand?

And so, there was the dobe. And… there was Sakura. Sasuke felt something warm flutter around inside him. Sakura. She looked tired but was still smiling. He thanked whatever had made her smile, even in his absence. But soon enough, he would be there. Only a few more weeks to wrap up his journey and he would return to them. To her. And _he_ would make her smile.

She looked back. In his direction. Sasuke froze. Had she sensed him? He held his breath till she eventually turned back to face her comrades again. Sasuke sighed of relief. There was no way he could afford meeting her right now. He would be too tempted to just _stay_. And that he couldn't do yet. He wasn't... worthy enough yet. But he would be.

For now, he had seen them and they were okay, they were safe. That was all he needed to know.

As they walked through the gates and disappeared from his sight, Sasuke turned his attention to the flower in his hand, twirling the stem between his fingers.

'Eucalyptus,' he said, as if calling out to the flower itself. 'You represent _protection_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There are only 2 more chapters left, one that wraps up Sasuke's journey and then an epilogue that coincides with the first chapter of Return and Reciprocate. If you like this story so far and if I've made your day with this chapter, then please make mine by leaving me a review! :D


	5. White Rose

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews/follows/favourites! Consider this early update a Christmas present! :D  
>This is the second last chapter for this story but the last one in which Sasuke will be travelling. Yes, the next one finally has their reunion! :') As for this one, it includes a little bit of 'Sasuke-sensei'. :P Get ready for a punch in the feels! :3<p>

* * *

><p>'Eh?! What did you say you wanted again?'<p>

'Icha Icha… Passion,' mumbled Sasuke, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

As he sat opposite one of the most renowned book collectors in Ishigakure, he mentally vowed to murder Kakashi for having chosen such an indecent hobby.

'Are you sure you're old enough to read that, kid?' blinked the book collector.

The book collector himself didn't look too old in Sasuke's opinion but he supposed he looked even younger.

'I'm nineteen,' he informed, sighing. 'And it's not for me,' he added. 'It's supposed to be a present for someone.'

The book collector gaped. 'I hope you're not planning on giving it to an older woman in hopes of… you know.'

Sasuke twitched. 'Are you out of your mind? It's for a perverted, old man I know.'

The book collector eyed him skeptically. 'I should have known,' he sighed. 'Men can't be as pretty as you. So, what made you get into cross-dressing exactly?'

Sasuke felt something crack inside him. 'I. Am. _Not_. A. Woman.'

'Hey, hey!' laughed the book collector, raising his hands up defensively. 'I was just kidding of course!'

'Do you even have the damn book?' Sasuke glared at him.

'Well, it _is _pretty rare,' said the book collector, standing up and walking towards the huge, book filled shelves in the room. 'But if I didn't have it, who would?' he winked, taking out the said book. 'It will cost you though.'

'That's not a problem,' replied Sasuke.

After making the purchase, Sasuke gladly left the house.

Two days ago, on his arrival in Ishigakure, Sasuke had seen many posters advertising this very book collector. '_If you can't find it anywhere, it's because I have it_' had been the slogan. An idea had hit him almost immediately. He had already gotten things for both Naruto and Sakura and he had been thinking about what to get Kakashi and this seemed like a God sent answer. What was it that Kakashi loved doing the most? Reading his porn collection of course. It was simple. Sasuke just had to get a book from the famous 'Icha Icha' series that the old pervert didn't already have.

After a little research, the kind that involved weird, old men and incentives, Sasuke had figured out that this 'Icha Icha Passion' was the least common one. And so, he had come to this detestable book collector's place to obtain it.

With that done, he only had two more things to do before he could finally, _finally_ return home. One, he had to teach the kids of this village some primary fighting techniques as he had promised. And two, he had to get one last flower for Sakura.

He started making his way towards the training field, it was almost time. The previous day, Sasuke had taken part in a series of exhibition spars that were being held to raise money to buy more hospital equipment for the village. His skills had greatly impressed all that were present and someone had suggested that if he really wanted to help around as much as he said he did, he should hold a couple of free training sessions for all their kids. Sasuke had gladly agreed.

This was going to be the first of those sessions. Parents had been invited to accompany their kids and observe the class. Sasuke set his bag down in the middle of the field and took off his cape, waiting for his 'students' to arrive. Sasuke inwardly laughed. He had never thought of himself as someone who would, one day, end up as a teacher of some sort.

Before he knew it, more than a dozen children had arrived and a few parents too. He felt something tug at the fabric of his pants and looked down. There stood a little, brown haired girl with big, bright green eyes staring up at him. He was instantly reminded of another set of beautiful, green eyes that he hadn't seen in the longest time.

'Sensei,' she smiled.

'Hm?' replied Sasuke uncertainly.

'This is for you,' she said, holding out a small, yellow rose for him.

Sasuke was stunned. He didn't know how to react. After a few seconds of just standing there, dumbfounded, he bent down to her level and took the rose from her hands.

'It's your first day as our teacher,' she started. 'So, I wanted to do something nice for you.'

'You're a kind girl,' he said, smiling at her before something red caught his eye. She was holding a red rose in her other hand.

'Who is that one for?' he smirked and a blush found its way to the girl's face.

'Shi-Shinji-kun,' she whispered, looking at another kid who was sitting not far from where they were.

'Red roses represent love, you know,' teased Sasuke.

'Shhh,' she said, panicking.

Sasuke chuckled before a thought struck him. 'Hey, where did you get these flowers from?'

'Umm, the 'Rose Garden',' she replied.

Rose Garden? Could he have gotten any luckier?

'Will you show me where that is after this class?' he requested.

The girl nodded happily.

'Alright, go take a seat now,' smiled Sasuke and the girl smiled back before complying.

Sasuke cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

'I…,' he started. 'I am Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to teach you all some basic taijutsu. There will also be a class here tomorrow at the same time. If you get confused while I'm teaching, feel free to stop me. I hope you learn well.'

There were a few claps and cheers before Sasuke began his demonstration. The class lasted for about an hour and most of it went pretty smoothly. By the end of it, the kids were ecstatic and the parents looked pleased too.

As they all began to leave, Sasuke sat down, exhaling.

'Sensei!'

Sasuke turned to find the little girl he had talked to earlier running up to him with an older woman slowly following behind.

'I asked Okaa-san if I could take you to the garden,' said the girl as she came to a stop, panting. 'She said yes!'

'Kagura knows the way very well,' smiled the woman, also having reached them.

Sasuke nodded in appreciation. 'I will take care of her and drop her home right after.'

'Ah, please do,' said the woman. 'See you later then. Be good, Kagura.'

Now, nearly everyone had left; the only people in the field being him, Kagura and surprisingly, that kid, Shinji. He was still practicing the moves Sasuke had taught the class and would only occasionally stop to glance at Sasuke and Kagura.

Sasuke stood up and started walking towards him. 'Come on,' he told Kagura.

'Need any help?' he offered upon reaching the smaller boy.

The boy shook his head.

'There's another class tomorrow,' said Sasuke. 'You should go home now. You parents must be worried.'

'Don't have any parents,' muttered the boy and suddenly, Sasuke felt a sharp pang inside his chest.

'Shinji-kun,' began Kagura nervously. 'This is for you.'

She held out the red rose for him.

Sasuke saw Shinji blush before he turned away, huffing.

'You're so _annoying_, Kagura. I told you to stop giving me all these presents.'

Sasuke felt his lips part in disbelief. Was life playing some sort of trick on him?

'B-but Shinji-kun,' started Kagura again but this time, Sasuke interrupted.

'Shinji,' he said. 'Kagura and I were just about to head to the 'Rose Garden'. Want to come?'

'N-no!' replied Shinji at once. 'Why would I go to a stupid place like that?'

'Hm, alright then,' smirked Sasuke. 'Guess we'll just go _alone_ then. Come on, Kagura,' he said, taking her wrist.

'Wait,' spoke up Shinji, just as Sasuke had predicted. 'I'll come.'

'Really, Shinji-kun?' beamed Kagura.

'Hn,' grunted Shinji.

'Déjà vu,' murmured Sasuke. 'Alright, Kagura,' he continued, louder this time. 'Lead the way.'

Kagura nodded before cheerfully skipping ahead. Sasuke and Shinji followed.

'Shinji,' addressed Sasuke.

'What?' he pouted.

'Why are you so cold with Kagura?'

'Because she's annoying,' replied Shinji, narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirking. 'What about her annoys you exactly?'

'She gives me things.'

'So?'

'And she's always clinging on to me.'

'Maybe that's because she likes you so much.'

Shinji was now a bright shade of red. 'W-well, I don't see why she would like someone like me. There's no reason to.'

Sasuke slowed down as the familiarity of what the boy had said sank in. Kakashi's words rang in his head and he decided to pass them on.

'The only time you need a reason… is when you hate someone.'

Shinji blinked. Sasuke looked at him.

'Don't be afraid,' he continued. 'It's okay if you like her too.'

'She… she can't understand me,' mumbled Shinji.

'Have you given her a chance?'

Shinji frowned. Sasuke slowly ruffled his hair.

'She will,' he assured, smiling. 'If you let her.'

'Hey, you two!'

They looked up to see Kagura calling out to them.

'What are you doing back there? Hurry along now!'

Soon after, they had reached the 'Rose Garden'.

'_It lives up to its name,'_ mused Sasuke as they entered.

There were rose bushes as far as he could see and the flowers were in full bloom. Red ones, pink ones, orange ones, where were the white ones?

'Isn't it beautiful, sensei?' grinned Kagura, running all around the place.

'Hn,' agreed Sasuke, eyes scanning the place for the required flower.

'Are you looking for a particular color, sensei?' questioned Kagura. 'I can help you.'

'Aa,' he nodded. 'I need a white one.'

'Are you getting one for your _girlfriend_?' said Shinji cheekily.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to blush.

'She's not my girlfriend,' he muttered.

'Oh, so there _is_ someone!' smirked Shinji.

'Sensei must be shy just like you, Shinji-kun,' giggled Kagura, blushing. 'After all, you don't call me your girlfriend either.'

'You are not my girlfriend!' screamed Shinji.

'Kids,' began Sasuke, trying to ease the commotion. 'Look for a white one, okay?'

The children nodded and started looking around. Sasuke did too.

As he searched, his mind contemplated the dynamics between the two kids he was with right now. He couldn't deny that they were an awful lot like what he and Sakura used to be.

And so, if he could make it easier for them, even to the smallest extent, if he could keep that little boy from breaking that little girl's heart somewhere down the road, not because he didn't like her, for Sasuke was sure he did, but because of his insecurities and stubbornness, maybe, just maybe he could forgive himself a little for what he had done to Sakura.

'Sensei,' he heard Shinji call out. 'I found it.'

Sasuke walked up to him and saw that he had indeed found a bush of white roses. He promptly extended his hand and picked out a large, carefully carved, white rose.

'Pssst.'

Sasuke looked down to find Shinji urging him to come closer.

'What?' questioned Sasuke, bending down.

'Should… should I also get one for Kagura?' Shinji blushed.

Sasuke smirked. 'Of course. Get a pink one.'

'Why pink?' blinked Shinji.

'A pink one means '_thank you_'. Kagura… she's done a lot for you, hasn't she? You should start by thanking her for it.'

'O-oh,' nodded Shinji. 'And after that?'

Sasuke held back a chuckle at his eagerness. 'After that, you can step it up with a red one. Those are for love.'

'Everyone knows that,' Shinji pouted again, still flushed. 'But then, why… why is sensei picking out a white one for his girlfriend?'

'White roses,' began Sasuke. 'They seem so pure and untainted,' he said, caressing the delicate petals. 'It only seems fitting that they be used to signify…'

'Signify what?!' demanded Shinji as Sasuke trailed off. 'Tell me!' he almost screeched, curiousness getting the better of him.

Kagura walked up to them, also keen to know what 'sensei' had to say. Sasuke smiled.

'A new beginning.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please give me feedback, it's my source of motivation hehe! O:) Oh and Merry Christmas! ^^


	6. Sakura (Epilogue)

**A/N: **Hello, all! I'm finally here with the last chapter of this story. Sigh, it's a little sad, I really liked writing this. But oh well.  
><span>Important:<span> This chapter heavily coincides with the first chapter of Return and Reciprocate and I really recommend that you read that before this, if you haven't already, to get the best experience. For those of you who don't want to though, I have also added bits from that chapter here to sort of blend the stories together as smoothly as possible, setting the time frames and all and also to give a more umm surreal? feel to the chapter haha. So, those bits i.e. Sakura's POV is in bold, while the normal storyline i.e. Sasuke's POV is in normal font. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura had always expected Sasuke to return in the night, as silent and swift as the breeze. It just seemed more fitting to her, for some reason. But again, she had been wrong.<strong>

.-.-.

'Identify yourself.'

The command came almost instantaneously as Sasuke approached the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke lowered his hood. 'Uchiha Sasuke.'

.-.-.

**He came around noon. And she hadn't been the first to find out.**

.-.-.

The guards looked at him doubtfully.

'Do you have per-?'

'Let him enter,' a familiar voice interrupted.

Sasuke looked up to find none other than Kakashi standing just inside the gates.

'A-ah, Hokage-sama!' gasped one of the guards. 'Ah, yes,' he hurriedly obeyed, giving way to Sasuke.

'Kakashi,' Sasuke smirked.

'Sasuke,' he smiled in return. 'Welcome home.'

The words made Sasuke drown in a wave of warmth and he could sense every inch of his body relax into its hold. He was finally _home_.

He had already contacted Kakashi a day in advance, informing him that he'd be arriving soon but he had asked him to keep that information to himself till he actually got there.

'You look well,' he began as they started walking towards the interior of the village.

'Thank you,' chuckled Kakashi. 'You, on the other hand, look pretty worn out.'

'Aa.'

Sasuke knew he did. Years of travelling tended to have that effect on people. He rolled his eyes.

'You need to be taken care of,' added Kakashi.

'I can take care of myself,' griped Sasuke.

'Don't worry,' crooned Kakashi. 'I'll only appoint the most _suitable_ person for the job.'

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. 'Are you going somewhere with this?'

'I was, I think,' said Kakashi. 'But I forgot,' he sighed lazily. 'Old age, you know.'

'Hn. Right,' muttered Sasuke, not believing a word. There was no way the old man was not up to something.

'Maybe if you _gently poked my forehead_, I'd be able to remember.'

Sasuke stopped.

'_Don't_,' he warned.

'I'm sorry,' Kakashi said with a half-hearted gasp. 'Did I _poke_ my nose in too much?'

'Stop it,' growled Sasuke.

'Now now, Sasuke. It has only just begun,' smiled Kakashi nonchalantly. 'Anyway…'

'Did you... did you tell them?' questioned Sasuke.

.-.-.

**She was on her way to the hospital when she saw a flash of orange, felt a whoosh of wind and a strong force pulling her by the hand, coercing her to turn and move forward, all at once.**

**'NARUTO!' she had yelled in response.**

**'SASUKE'S HOME!' he had grinned back.**

.-.-.

'That you were coming?' blinked Kakashi.

'I told you not to,' said Sasuke.

'I didn't, I didn't,' assured Kakashi. 'I only just sent Naruto the message before leaving my office.'

And then, as if on cue, an indisputable combination of yellow and orange appeared in the distance and Sasuke sighed.

'Speak of the devil...,' he mumbled.

.-.-.

**And while she allowed her body to move just as fast as Naruto pulled her, her heart had stopped. Eyes wide, mouth agape. He was back. He. Was. Back. Her mind went numb and she couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't breathe. Anticipation enveloped her completely.**

**.-.-.**

But as he got closer, an unquestionable shade of pink also emerged from behind him. Naruto. And Sakura. They were getting closer and closer by the second.

.-.-.

**But as he came into sight, her feet scraped against the ground to a stop, causing Naruto to lag too. He looked back, eye-brows furrowed. 'Sakura-chan!' he whined. 'What's the deal?' Upon receiving no response, he unlocked his hand from her wrist and moved ahead on his own.**

.-.-.

They stopped. _She_ stopped. He could hear some incoherent groaning, courtesy of the one and only dobe but Sakura's movement was equivalent to that of a rock. He tried to study her but was forced to shift his attention as a loud screech filled the air.

'TEME! HOW DARE YOU WALK BACK IN HERE WITHOUT A WARNING, YOU BASTARD?!'

God, that was loud.

'Shut up, dobe,' he commanded. He had no plans of becoming audibly impaired just yet.

'Don't tell me to shut up, you – hey, I'm talking to you! What are you staring – ohhh!'

Sasuke didn't care even if the whole village saw him staring at Sakura right now. He hadn't seen her this close in _years_. And it was only after seeing how small she looked that he realized how much _he_ had grown during this period. She was at least six inches shorter than him now. And her hair was shorter than what he remembered too. And she was dressed in colors he had never seen her wear before. She looked… so different, so grown up. No longer like a girl, but like a _woman_. Yet somehow, still exactly like the Sakura he had always known.

'Enough already, Romeo,' drawled Kakashi. 'Call out to her.'

Sasuke blinked. Naruto snorted.

'I'll do it,' he said. 'SAKURA-CHAN! HURRY UP ALREADY!'

And Sasuke saw her run up to them, to _him_ and when she stopped, no more than a foot away, he thought she was too close yet not close enough. Her lips parted but no words came out. And so, he went first.

'Sakura,' he smiled.

'Sasuke-kun,' she exhaled.

He smirked. Satisfied. He felt so damn _satisfied_. He had missed hearing her say his name like that. He had missed _her_.

'Did you miss me?' he questioned.

And then, it happened. He felt strands of pink tickle his neck and slender arms wrap around his back and he felt… comforted. Only this time, it wasn't a dream. She was here. She was _actually_ here. Hugging him. Before he knew it, his hand had made its way up to her hair and was pressing her head against his chest. He would comfort her too.

Suddenly, his chest felt wet. _Tears_. Had he made her cry again? _No._ He had wanted to make her happy. But wait. Sasuke sighed of relief. He still had the flowers. Those would surely make her happy.

'I have something for you.'

She pulled back and Sasuke looked at her eagerly, waiting for her response. But before it could come, Naruto interrupted.

'What?! HEY! You better have brought something for me too!'

'Tch.' That idiot had the worst timing Sasuke had ever seen. But there was no way he'd let him give Sakura the flowers in peace unless he had received his present first. Sasuke shook his head. 'I did, dobe. Don't you have any patience?'

_Thud. _Sasuke was on the ground now and Naruto was on top of him. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

'Wha'cha get me, huh?' laughed Naruto.

'Get off me. Now,' said Sasuke, threat dripping from each syllable.

Thankfully, Naruto did as told.

'Hn,' grumbled Sasuke, getting back to his feet.

Naruto looked at him, bouncing with enthusiasm. Sasuke smirked as he set his bag down on the floor and searched for the blonde's favorite food item.

'Here,' he said, holding out the packets for him. 'The different kinds of ramen I found around the world.'

After following Gaara's advice in Sunagakure, Sasuke had also managed to find some rare flavors in Iwagakure and Amegakure. Naruto, he expected, would love all of them.

'AHHH!' shrieked Naruto. 'TEME! I LOVE YOU!'

Sasuke felt the urge to cover his ears.

'Well, well, this is nice,' mumbled Kakashi, half amused, half dazed.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch as a certain recent memory popped up in his head.

'I have something for you too, old man,' he muttered.

Kakashi blinked. 'Oh, really?'

Sasuke scowled as he rummaged through his bag again, looking for what was in his opinion the filthiest book he had ever come across. Admittedly, out of curiosity, he had gone through the first few pages and he had, to put it mildly, been utterly disgusted.

'I have never been embarrassed as much...,' started Sasuke, looking murderously at Kakashi as he threw the book to him. '… as I was while getting that piece of p-'

'Don't call it that!' interrupted Kakashi. 'It's a literary masterpiece.'

Literary masterpiece? It was anything but that. Porn. Plain porn whatever way he looked at it.

'Though honestly, Sasuke, you shouldn't have,' added his old sensei.

'Hn, I think so too,' he replied.

He had been about to throw another insult at him when he saw a certain pink-haired girl staring nervously at her feet.

'Sakura…,' he called out.

'Oh, uh-um?' she stammered, looking up at him and the red tinge on her cheeks made Sasuke feel… funny.

He wondered if he was blushing too. If he seemed as nervous to her as she did to him. He put his hand in his bag and carefully collected all the flowers, simultaneously checking if they were still fresh enough and to his relief, they were. He pulled them out and stood straight.

He then saw the most surprised expression appear on her face as he held them out for her. He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out if the surprise had been a pleasant one as he had hoped.

'These are for you,' he reassured her, trying to smile despite how anxious he felt.

'Th-thank you, Sasuke-kun,' she said, finally breaking into a grin as she accepted them. 'They're beautiful,' she added.

And Sasuke felt his heart start again.

'Glad you like them,' he said before a sudden thought struck him. 'They haven't wilted as yet because they've been drizzled with a special potion but you should probably get them in some water soon, or they won't last much longer.'

Sakura nodded. 'I'll do that right away.'

The blush was still present on her face and Sasuke couldn't help but think that she looked beau-

'Okay, okay, enough with the googly eyes,' intruded Naruto. Again. 'I say it's time to celebrate! And what better way than with some gold ol' ramennnn!'

Sasuke sighed. Why did his best friend have to be such a moron? If only he could say that he hadn't missed him at all. But unfortunately, he had.

'Fine. As long as it shuts you up, dobe.'

'My treat,' announced Kakashi as they all began walking towards the famous 'Ramen Ichiraku' or so Sasuke had assumed at first. In fact, there were only three pairs of legs walking.

He stopped as he noticed that Sakura wasn't with them. He looked back.

'Sakura-chan?' called out Naruto as if having read his thoughts.

'Sorry, guys,' apologized Sakura. 'I was just on my way to the hospital when you grabbed me earlier, Naruto. I'm already late for my appointments. I'll see you guys in the evening.'

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had finally returned after all this time and she was too busy to spend time with him? Her appointments were more important than_ him_? Had she already forgotten how he had just held out his hear – er _flowers_ for her? Didn't she know what they meant?

'See ya later, Sakura-chan!' Naruto's voice registered somewhere at the back of his mind.

But of course, she _didn't_. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Of course it would take her some time to figure out the true meaning of his flowers. She didn't have the stupid book. _He_ did. But Sakura was smart, right? She would eventually figure it out. Or at least he hoped she would. But no, he would not rush her. He would not force his feelings upon her. After all these years that he had made her wait, now, he would wait for her. He would wait for her to understand. And he would wait for her to _reciprocate_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's a wrap, folks! Review/favourite to let me know what you thought of this chapter and this story as a whole. I hope you liked it. :')  
>Umm the sequel to Return and Reciprocate (and hence, the sequel to this too), about that, I do have a vague draft written for it but I will start working on it seriously <strong>if<strong> enough people are actually interested in reading it_. _So, if you are, please let me know and I'll appreciate it. Also, if there is anything particular that you would like to see in that story, feel free to mention that too and I will take it into account. Thank you and happy holidays! ^^


End file.
